I Want French Fries
by Isiah02
Summary: Naomi wants French fries and who's better to turn to than Mateo. A random fun story. Please read and review.


**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here.**

 **Tom: What's up!**

 **Isiah: And welcome to I Want French Fries. Now I know I'm making such great timing with Avalor's Continued Nightmare, but then I looked at my stories and found out that I haven't made a fun random story since the end of May.**

 **Tom: Wow, Avalor's Continued Nightmare must've gotten attention highly.**

 **Isiah: Sure has...along with the Matena love story Ready for Round 2.**

 **Tom: Oh yeah, that too.**

 **Isiah: We gotta get another one of those Matena romantics going when we get the chance. But for now, let's get right into this story.**

* * *

 **I Want French Fries**

It was Saturday morning in the kingdom of Avalor, and Mateo was in his bedroom sleeping peacefully when his door swung open revealing a blonde girl with a white and blue top. She cleared her throat and screamed Mateo's name making him yelp and fall out of his bed.

Mateo looked up and quickly knew who the girl was. "Naomi? How'd you get in here," he asked.

"You're front door was open," Naomi smiled.

"Okay...but why are you waking me up so early," Mateo asked.

"Um...it's 11:30," Naomi showed Mateo her watch.

Mateo looked at the watch and said, "Wow. Really?"

"Sure is," Naomi answered. "Anyway, I want French fries."

"Really? You came all the way over here just to ask for some French fries," Mateo asked with a glare.

"Well my parents are away right now, and they told me to come here and ask you," Naomi explained.

"Well unless you got French fry money, I can't help you," Mateo said not expecting Naomi to pull out a five dollar bill. He let out another glare at her doing this and crawled back into his bed.

"So are you gonna take me," Naomi asked.

"No," Mateo refused.

"But I have the money for it," Naomi complained.

Mateo turned over to Naomi and said, "I'm pretty sure if you can walk to my house, you can walk to a restaurant to get some French fries." He then turned back towards the wall and attempted to go back to sleep.

Naomi let out a smirk and asked, "Wanna hear me cry?"

"Naomi, there's no way you crying is gonna-" Mateo was cut off as Naomi started crying. He grunted at this and put his pillow over his head hoping she would stop crying eventually. It came to no avail and Mateo soon realized it after a quick couple of minutes.

Mateo let the pillow off him and said, "Alright, fine! I'll take you to get some French fries!"

Naomi quickly stopped crying and said, "Really? You will?"

"Yes. If you stop crying, I'll take you to Ricardo's Burger Fiesta," Mateo said.

"Great. Hurry up," Naomi left the room leaving Mateo in his bed. He sighed and got up from his bed, changing out of his night clothes and into his white dress shirt and green vest.

When he finally came out of his bedroom, Mateo asked, "Can't I just get you some onion rings?"

"No! I want French fries! And I'm driving to Ricardo's Burger Fiesta," Naomi said.

"Oh, c'mon," Mateo complained as he left the house and got into the coach with Naomi.

 **On the Road**

Naomi was driving the coach at a pretty fast speed and Mateo suddenly felt nervous about how fast she was going.

"Um, I'm not sure this is very safe," Mateo said before being cut off by the blonde girl.

"SHUT UP! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO SPEAK," Naomi exclaimed concentrating on the road. Mateo just sat back and stayed quiet until they got to Ricardo's.

About five minutes later, Naomi arrived at Ricardo's Burger Fiesta and made her way in the drive-thru. When it was her turn to order, she heard a voice from the speaker.

"Welcome to Ricardo's Burger Fiesta. How may I help you today," the man in the speaker asked.

"Yes, I just want an extra larger order of French fries. Fresh from the deep fryer," Naomi said.

"Hey, you don't have to scream sir," the voice in the speaker said.

"No, I'm not screaming I..." Naomi stopped and thought about what she was just called. "Did you just call me sir?! HOW DARE YOU?!"

"Come at me, fool. You think you're a badass young man," the drive-thru man taunted.

"Hey! This is a place of business, you motherlover," Naomi snapped.

"You're right, it is. It's not a damn circus! Now get out of my drive-thru!"

"Is this how you treat your customers," Naomi asked.

No, just uptight customers like you," Mateo listened to the arguing that went on for 20 minutes.

 **Back at Mateo's House**

Mateo and Naomi were in the kitchen with cheeseburgers and French fries. Mateo just glared at Naomi still not believing what he just witnessed in the drive-thru a little while ago. After a few minutes, Mateo said, "You must feel so good about yourself, don't you?"

"I don't want French fries anymore," Naomi said. "Can I have some onion rings?"

Mateo gave out a look of disbelief and said, "Oh c'mon, I'm not doing that!"

Naomi gave out a look and said, "Oh, I think you will...unless you wanna see me cry again."

"Oh no, there's no way you're crying is gonna-" Mateo got cut off when Naomi started crying again. He then sighed and held his head in frustration.

* * *

 **Tom: If Mateo does get Naomi some onion rings, I hope he doesn't go back to Ricardo's.**

 **Isiah: Right. Such terrible customer service.**

 **Tom: And I though the customer service where you work at is bad.**

 **Isiah: For your information Tom, our customer service at Burger King is not bad. Certain customers in the drive-thru just have the nerve to get attitudes over little and stupid things.**

 **Tom: Is that right?**

 **Isiah: Yes it is.**

 **Tom: If you say so.**

 **Isiah: Anyway, there's another fun random Elena of Avalor story for you guys. We're gonna try to make more of them often, but at the same time, get the big stories outta the way too. Speaking of big stories, if by any chance you haven't seen Avalor's Continued Nightmare, please look at that. It's going real well for a sequel.**

 **Tom: On that note, please don't forget to leave a nice review for this story. No hateful or rude comments please. Be on the lookout for more stories soon. We love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: As always, until the next story.**

* * *

 **And now for a quick random moment.**

 ***ultimate scepter aiming***

 ***Elena climbs up a building ladder and aims her scepter at a certain malvago from the distance***

 **Elena: Easy. Steady. And...BLAZE!**

 ***Elena shoots her scepter at Fiero and he falls from his building landing on the ground with a hard thud***

 **Elena: Ultimate royal life!**


End file.
